


Two Emerald Rings

by Lunardeityastrid



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Female! Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Green Lantern! Reader, I'm gonna be slow updating these tags, Let's be honest, No Plot/Plotless, OR IS THERE, Self-Indulgent, hal jordan oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunardeityastrid/pseuds/Lunardeityastrid
Summary: A collection of Hal Jordan/ Reader oneshots {In progress}
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Lucky

Wrapped in Hal’s arms and twisted underneath the comforter, she laid with her eyes open, staring at the rings just out of her reach. Two emerald rings sit side by side on the bedside table, both of them flashing. A sign of an incoming call. Y/N knew that this early only meant one thing. They were wanted by Oa. The thought made her laugh to herself. Two wanted Lanterns, two wanted lovers who weren’t meant to be lost in each other. The Guardians didn’t know yet. But the way Hal kept looking at her and how they always showed up together, was enough hints for batman himself. 

She didn't move to wake Hal as the flashing seized abruptly. Maybe they had reached out to John or to Guy. She was content with that as she closed her eyes back, nestling her head against the pillow, Hal’s scent swarming her nose. With as dangerous as it was being a lantern, moments like these felt normal. It felt like the entire galaxy was no longer resting on both their aching shoulders. A smile stretched across her lips as she felt Hal stir, his hands shuffling, trying to pull her closer as if it was physically possible. His hands stilled and Y/N could hear him getting up. She rolled over to look at him. Hal rubbed the sleep from his eyes before smiling down at her. 

“How long have they been doing that?” He gestured to the rings with a tilt of his head, his hand holding up his head as he hovered over her.

“All morning. They’re persistent blue bastards.” 

Hal laughed, a sweet laugh that echoed in her ears. She leaned up and kissed him, softly. Y/N never said it, but she always thought of how lucky she was. Hal, on the other hand, would tell her every night as he undressed her or as they walked down the California shores. Hal would often chase her, trying to take her into the rushing waves with him. 

“I think we should answer before Kilowog comes into my apartment.” Y/N didn’t listen, she kissed him again, her hands pulling him down on top of her. Hal cupped her face with his hand, a breathy laugh parting his lips. He pulled away, his thumb tracing circles on her cheek. ”On second thought, they can wait a little longer.” 

With that he brought his lips back down to hers and tossed the comforter over them, in case Kilowog was to come and get them.


	2. Birthday Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to a very precious GL!

The cake was strawberry. Y/n stared into the fridge at the mangled cardboard box. The F/18 hornet cake had a massive chunk missing from it’s fuselage and the culprit wore the pink crumbs around his mouth. She was trying her best to wear a stern face but as Hal smiled at her holding back his laughter, it was impossible. Sometimes she truly considered him a child. A child who had a mad love affair with sweets. 

“In my defense, you left it here with me. And It is my birthday after all.” 

“Hal, I thought you had more self-restraint than this.” 

“You know I don’t, especially when it comes to you.” He said with a wink. Hal came in the kitchen and took the cake out of the fridge before sitting it on the counter.”I think we should just eat the rest of it.” 

She ignored the blush that came to her face, “What about Dinah, Ollie, and Barry coming over?” 

Hal pretended like he wasn’t listening. “Ollie is fine with a beer. Get him drunk enough and he won’t remember anything about a cake.” He stuck his finger into the gray frosting that lined the edge of the board. He reached over and smeared it on her cheek. Y/N smiled in surprise. 

“What was that for?” 

“Here, I’ll get it off.” She expected him to get a paper towel or maybe the washcloth hanging on the edge of the sink. Instead, he kissed her cheek, the frosting staining his lips. She shook her head playfully. Y/N leaned up and kissed his lips. She hummed at the taste of the frosting. It was a shame Hal snuck the first piece without blowing out his candles. But in truth she couldn’t be upset with him. 

“Happy Birthday, love.” She said, dusting the cake crumbs from his face. ”You can explain to your friends what happened to the cake.” 

“I’m telling them you ate it.”

“Then I’m not giving you your birthday gift.”

Hal laughed softly. ”What did you get me?” 

“I’m not telling you. That’s the point of a surprise.”

He smiled at her before ducking down for another kiss. Whether his birthday was celebrated in space or without a cake, Hal would have been content just having Y/N beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing about birthdays is so weird to me. I mean what do people do? 
> 
> Anyways, I hope this brings a smile to your face!😊💖 (This was a bit rough...Hal's Bday snuck up on me. That and I've been working on a separate project.)


	3. For Good Measure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in the duration of their shared lantern career, Hal and Y/N would be heading to other other parts of the galaxy. If not every past mission, they had fought side by side, back to back, as they endured the hell and variety the galaxy had to offer. This time Hal was going near Ysmault, and Y/N was sent planet side.

For the first time in the duration of their shared lantern career, Hal and Y/N would be heading to other other parts of the galaxy. If not every past mission, they had fought side by side, back to back, as they endured the hell and variety the galaxy had to offer. This time Hal was going near Ysmault, and Y/N was sent planet side. She considered this was because of her last reckless yet successful mission. The Guardians couldn’t risk too reckless and hard headed lanterns. To a point it made some sense. Though, she didn’t like Hal encountering the red lanterns on his own. Despite the fact that he had many times over. 

But she forced herself to find some positive in it. She could work with the league, they always seemed to be switching out Lanterns every now and then. 

Hal was ready to leave, yet he lingered around Y/N’s quarters on Oa. He was almost excited but deep down a bit apprehensive. It was unusual for the two of them not to head into deep space together. Y/N on the other hand could only imagine her biggest fear, it made it impossible for her to keep her emerald uniform up in front of him. Whoever said that all Lantern’s were fearless was telling a lie. A fearless lantern was one that had never fallen in love. She imagined Hal leaving and never returning to Oa, that the only thing to come back was his ring. Y/N couldn’t tell him that though. He would disobey orders and go planet side with her. 

He cared more about her than the ring. 

“Did you charge your ring?” She asked, guiding her power battery from her back room. The green glow encased both of them.

“Of course I did.”

“And it’s not malfunctioning?”

Hal made a few contrasts, a plane, a bouquet of flowers, and a small shield. ”Working good as ever.” He laughed softly as he crossed the floor and took Y/N in his arms. ”Maybe I should be asking you that.” 

She ran her hands over the black material, feeling the heat warm up her hands. Y/n didn’t meet his eyes. ”I just can’t concentrate right now.”

“Y/N, darling, everything is going to be fine. I know what you’re worrying about. Believe me it’s been crossing my mind lately but I know we’ll both be completely fine.”

She smiled. ”You’re right. You’re absolutely right. I don’t know I worry about you because I know how you are. I don’t want you doing anything stupid.” 

“Stupid? I call it creative.” He smirked. Hal traced her jawline with his thumb while he gazed at her with all the love in the world in his brown eyes. ”How about you give me a kiss for good measure?”

Y/N didn’t think twice about it. She leaned up and pressed a deep kiss to his lips in the green light that encased her quarters. She could almost laugh at herself for worrying. It was true they would be fine. Together or apart, they were always fine. They were Green Lanterns, some of the galaxy’s greatest defenders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eventually one of these one-shots will come out longer than this.
> 
> Thank you for reading!😊💖

**Author's Note:**

> I need a Hal Jordan fix, haha. Also I want to be a Green Lantern. So why not write this? 
> 
> I have no clue how many parts there will be but I know I'll be writing quite a few over a period of time. Thank you for reading!😊💖 (Also If I write any smutty chapters, I'll mark them with a '*')


End file.
